creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LionelThomas200
Bio of me: I write Dark stories about Ghost Trains and other Mysterious unknown Trains. Inspired by a few paranormal rail experience fiction stories here. I even had a few dark Thomas stories on my mind at the current moment, but will soon be revield. My Talk on the Ghost Train story by Urbankiller135 The Fiction Thomas dark story that captures my interest with everyone else is Urbankiller135's original idea for the dark side of the Season 2 Epidode Ghost Train/Percy's Ghostly Trick. I tried to help by adding a few other things to the story to make it more attracting to the Thomas fans, as well as my own drawing and an outtake face I found. But in July, I'm not pleased with a guy name LOLSkeletons removing the story. I don't know why, but I think everyone's just playing stupid here. Who knows what the Urbankiller135 would say when he finds out later that his fictional lost epiosde story was removed if he ever comes back on someday with new ideas? I tried to bring it back in many attempted ways but they just keep on being removed and it's f**ken annoying and it just needs to stop, and I don't even give a shit about what the rules say when I'm trying to save that story. EmpyrealInvective, if you're looking at this. GET OVER IT!! I know nothing about Creepypasta and all these evil shit of mental stories here. I only heard about this place from a psycho girl that is adicted to this creepy stories here and that stupid Slenderman crap. The ONLY reason I came here was because of Urbankiller135's story and it's fictional character that becoming an online Thomas Community hit for the older fans until it was removed by that LOLSkeletons guy. I mean, there's already people doing their own adaptational remakes of the story right now for what they believe to be true and calling them "GT: The Untold Story of Timothy" on YouTube, than how some dumbass girl believes that Slenderman was real and tried to kill someone in reality and was arrested afterwards. What do you think this place is, DeviantArt or FanFiction.net? NO! '''It's freaken Creepypasta full of creepy stories and freaks. We're in reality as we all know, so (everyone here) just mind your own business and not worry about other's work and content of what they/we put here. This place feels more like a more "M" Rated website or "R" Rated for that matter, because I seen a few violent photo of blood and scares on certain stories like the "Rake" for instance. So, what's the problem not posting anything so scary or strange to attract the interests with others? I know nothing about this place, and I won't even be here all the time 'cause I'm not much big on horror stuff. I suggest to any of you that have remove or don't even care about the story I keep on reposting here several times over, to watch some of the adaptation remakes of "Ghost Train: The Untold Story of Timothy" on YouTube, and see how I went through the trouble of trying to make the story make a comeback here for the older Thomas fans. Link: https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=ghost+train+the+untold+story+of+timothy Unknown People that just annoy me: Welcome: Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''File:Timothy the Demonic Ghost Train Drawing Sketch.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Princess Callie (talk) 05:19, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Blacklisted Subject: Due to excessive similar posts, certain story elements are now blacklisted, or no longer allowed on this website. Please make note of this. Your post has been deleted due to being similar to previous posts. For more information on this, please read the rules. If you wish to post about these subjects, add them to Spinpasta Wiki or use the Spinoff Appeal. The first offense of this rule is only a warning, but a second offense will result in a ban. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without admin authorization, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:13, July 23, 2014 (UTC)